Cannon
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Cannon (キャノン Kyannon) is a member of Carbuncle. Appearance Cannon is a tall, muscular man with slightly brown skin. He has brown hair, straightened up and flattened on top, sideburns and a beard. He wears a dark green sleeveless shirt and brown trousers with a black belt. He also wears dark red armor on his left arm, from his wrist up to his shoulder, and a dark red fingerless glove on his left hand. Personality Like his fellow Carbuncle Mages, Cannon has a certain amount of pride and arrogance. He has a tendency to lick his lips when engaging an enemy in battle.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Synopsis Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess Cannon is present when Prince Cream gives Carbuncle the job of kidnapping Éclair and obtaining her half of the Phoenix Stone with the reward of 400 million . Later he is at Bar Rhizome with his fellow Mages, commenting on the nature of the job and cheers with his guildmates' mugs, unaware that Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily were eavesdropping their conversation. During Carbuncle's attack on Fairy Tail, Cannon begins by firing a large salvo from his shoulder cannons, devastating the entire guild hall. He then jumps in front of Gray Fullbuster, greeting him as 'handsome' and asks if he'd spend some time with him. An angry Juvia Lockser attacks him but he fires several Magic Bullets from his hand-held cannon which break through her water and damages her. When Gray blocks his bullets with his Ice-Make: Shield, he uses two of his shoulder cannons to break through it and knock Gray back. Then Cannon engages Alzack Connell and Bisca Connell in a short but intense gunfight, and bombards Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss after Coordinator dispelled their Take Over forms. Cannon immediately withdraws with his comrades after Chase captures Éclair. During the anniversary event in Veronica, Cannon is seen patrolling with his guildmates around the city. When Fairy Tail attempts to save Éclair, he fires at Gray and Juvia from the river. Jumping out of the water, he greets Gray and says he will play with him again, once again sparking Juvia's ire. After his initial attack is blocked by Gray's Ice Shield, he easily dodges Juvia's Water Slicer before firing his weapons at the duo as they run through the streets before falling into the river. Licking his lips, Cannon waits for his foes to show themselves. The two then emerge from the river with Juvia using her water to give Gray a ramp to slide down. Cannon fires all of his weapons at Gray as he slides towards him but is unable to land a hit on the Ice-Make Mage. He is then struck by Gray's Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur and frozen. He is later seen sitting amongst the ruins of Veronica following the phoenix's rampage. Magic & Abilities Guns Magic ( Ganzu Majikku): Cannon makes use of this Magic in conjunction with his cannons (one hand-held and several floating around his shoulders) in battle. His weapons fire Magic Bullets, which are capable of damaging Juvia's Water Body. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Movie Exclusive Characters